Blunt
Blunt is a combat arts skill that determines a character's effectiveness with blunt-type weapons, such as maces and axes. This skill is increased by using Blunt-type weapons, reading Skill Books, and by training. :Governing attribute: Strength Skill levels *'Novice (0–24)': Basic Power Attack with a damage bonus in all directions *'Apprentice' (25–49): Gain damage bonuses with a Mastery Standing Power Attack *'Journeyman' (50–74): Gain Mastery Left and Right Power Attacks, which have a chance to disarm *'Expert (75–99)': Gain Mastery Backwards Power Attack, which has a chance of knockdown *'Master (100)': Gain Mastery Forward Power Attack, with a chance to paralyze Leveling tips *A weak War Axe used only with non-Power Attacks is the fastest way to train this skill. War axes have the highest attack speed of all Blunt weapons and do the least damage per hit. The skill increase is based only on the number of hits and not damage. *Fighting summoned creatures is a great way to train this skill at home. *Low fatigue causes the weapon to do less damage, thus allowing more hits before killing the target. *The Peryite's Shrine is a good place to practice due to the characters being immobile. While attacks against the frozen characters are considered assaults, no bounty is accrued. Blunt trainers *Refer to the Trainers page. Books that permanently increase the Blunt skill *''Night Falls on Sentinel'' - Goblin Jim's Cave *''Mace Etiquette'' - Anvil Waterfront (The Inn) *''The Legendary Sancre Tor'' *''The Importance of Where'' *''King'' Leveling text ;Apprentice-level text : :You have lumps and bruises from long practice sessions with all kinds of maces and axes. You are now an Apprentice with Blunt weapons. You now have the Standing power attack, which does extra damage. Press and hold the attack button to use this power attack. ;Journeyman-level text : :You have lumps and bruises from long practice sessions with all kinds of maces and axes. You are now a Journeyman with Blunt weapons. Your Sidestep power attack now has a chance to disarm your opponent. Press and hold Attack while moving left or right to use this power attack. ;Expert-level text : :You have lumps and bruises from long practice sessions with all kinds of maces and axes. You are now an Expert with Blunt weapons. Your Sweeping power attack now has a chance to knock down your opponent. Press and hold Attack while moving backward to use this power attack. ;Master-level text : :You have lumps and bruises from long practice sessions with all kinds of maces and axes. You are now a Master with Blunt weapons. Your Rushing power attack now has a chance to paralyze your opponent. Press and hold Attack while moving forward to use this power attack. Character dialogue Once one's blunt skill reaches 70 or higher, characters may say: "You look like you've swung a mace or two in your time." Usefulness Blunt weapons do slightly more damage than blades, but swing more slowly. Maces and warhammers do more damage than axes but are the slowest weapons in the game. Blunt weapons are the preferred weapon for staggering opponents. Since they do the most damage, blunt weapons are better for close range attacks. See also *Combat (Oblivion) *Weapons (Oblivion) *Skill Leveling Tips (Oblivion) de:Stumpfe Waffen (Oblivion) es:Despunte (Oblivion) fr:Arme lourde (Oblivion) pl:Broń obuchowa (Oblivion) ru:Дробящее оружие (Oblivion) Category:Oblivion: Skills